Dimensi Baru
by nalu.kuran
Summary: Yoga a...aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku
1. Chapter 1

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 1**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Milia. F. Villoure**

**Pertemuan dengan Tuan Putri**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a...aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

Disuatu tempat yang jauh dari bumi ada benua dimana benua itu bernama **Flogan.** Di benua itu terdapat dua kerajaan yang selalu berselisih dan nama kerajaan itu yang satu bernama **Villoure** dan yang satunya lagi bernama **Floiren.**

* * *

**Kerajaan Villoure**

"tuan putri, kita harus bagaimana ini. Kita telah banyak mengalami kekelahan. Kita harus menghancurkan **Floiren** sesegera mungkin" Kata salah satu tetua

"tunggu dulu, bagaimana pun semua keputusan ada ditangan tuan putri." Kata pemimpin pasukan

"tidak, benar kata tetua. Aku akan menggunakan pemanggilan yang ada disebelah timur dari istana **Villoure** ini." Kata tuan putri

* * *

**Sementara itu diJepang**

"hei Yoga. Liburan musim panas ini, kau kemana? Kata gadis yang berambut kuning dan diikat twintails

"mungkin aku akan kerumah saudaraku dan berkumpul disana." Kata anak laki-laki bernama Yoga.

"jadi kau akan ke Jerman." Kata gadis itu sambil menunduk sedih.

"oh iya bagaimana kalau lau ikut Naruko. Lagipula aku bosan diperjalanan kalau Cuma sendiri." Kata Yoga

"hem baiklah, tapi semuanya kau yang tanggung." Kata gadis tersebut bernama Naruko

"baik tuan putri." Kata Yoga

Mereka berdua pun berlari menuju sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi liburan musim panas. Yoga dan Naruko mereka berdua bersahabat sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka pun sangat dekat, tapi berhubung orang tua Yoga sering bekerja di luar negeri. Naruko lah yang selalu menemaninya. Bahkan saat kejuaraan sepak bola antar SMP se-jepang naruko lah yang selalu mendukungnya, walaupun saat Yoga dan tim nya hanya juara tiga

Sekarang mereka lagi mendengarkan pidato dari kepala sekolah untuk memberikan penghargaan kepada semua murid berprestasi dari juara satu hingga tiga dimasing-masing kelas, sampai siswa yang berprestasi dibidang seni, olahraga dan fashion.

Setelah mendengarkan pidato dan pengumuman para siswa berprestasi. Yoga langsung kembali menuju kelas untuk segera member kabar ke rumah saudaranya yang ada diJerman

Tapi Yoga menggunakan skateboard pemberian dari Naruko menuju rumahnya menggunakan jalan pintas, jalan itu hanya diketahui oleh Yoga dan Naruko, tapi naruko paling menolak melewati jalan itu, dikarenakan jalan itu sangat berbahaya

Sedangkan Yoga melewati tempat menggunakan skateboard dengan mudah dan cepat Yoga langsung menuju jalan keluar, tapi sebelum keluar Yoga melihat seekor rubah membawa belati dam rubah itu menusuk belati itu kedepannya dan tiba-tiba didepan rubah itu muncul portal. Yoga pun yang lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak dapat menghindarinya dan memasuki portal bersama rubah tersebut

* * *

**Kerajaan Villoure**

"hhhuuwwwaaa… aku jatuh." Kata Yoga yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit bersama rubah dan dikelilingi cahaya berwarna jingga sebelum mencapai tanah

"selamat datang pahlawan ku." Kata suara seorang gadis. Yoga yang sudah mendarat ditanah dengan aman dan mulai membuka matanya dan melihat seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya.

"perkenalkan nama ku Milia Floura Villoure. Putri dari kerajaan **Villoure**" kata gadis itu yang rupanya tuan putri bernama Milia

"terus ini dimana? Dan kenapa aku bisa kesini?" kata Yoga bingung

"ini benua bernama **Flogan** dan sekarang kamu ada di kerajaan Villoure. Kamu kesini, karena kamu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pahlawan dari kerajaan **Villoure.**" Kata Milia

"a… ano saya masih belum mengerti?" kata Yoga

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sambil kita menuju istana." Kata Milia menggandeng tangan Yoga

Mereka berdua menuju istana menggunakan seekor SunBird yaitu burung kerajaan **Villoure** yang bisa dikendarai oleh tuan putri Milia

"jadi intinya kamu harus mengalahkan pasukan dari kerajaan **Flioren**, tapi yang ku bingung kata tuan putri bahwa penguasa disana teman kecil tuan putri? Kenapa tidak berdamai saja." Kata Yoga

"a… ano tuan pahlawan anda bisa memenggil saya Milia, dan kami sudah berapa kali menyatakan perdamaian, tapi Silviana tidak mau mendengarkan ku dan terus melawan kerajaan kami." Kata Milia sedih

"kalau begitu baiklah aku akan menjadi pahlawan bagi **Villoure** dan jangan panggil aku tuan pahlawan, panggil saja aku Yoga, tuan putri" kata Yoga tersenyum

"huh… kalau begitu panggil aku Milia." Kata Milia sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"tapi itu tidak sopan, kalau begitu aku panggil putri Milia." Kata Yoga

Mereka akhirnya sampai diistana. Diistana Yoga langsung diganti bajunya, walau awalnya menolak, tapi Yoga juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini perintah dari tuan putri Milia sendiri. Sesudah Yoga memakai armor ksatria miliknya, armor milik Yoga hanya jubah putih dan pakaian biasa dengan celana model jins. Yoga langsung dikasih benda berbentuk Cincin

"dengan cincin ini kamu bisa memunculkan senjata dan meningkatkan kemampuan, juga bisa memunculkan benda-benda yang bisa kamu pakai. Cincin itu bernama Salvados dan cincin itu merupakan pasan dari cincin yang aku pakai bernama Savala." Kata Milia

* * *

**Dimedan Pertempuran**

"huwaha…ha…ha… tak kusangka pemimpin pasukan dari **Villoure **hanya perempuan kecil, iyakan Flaire." Kata jendral **Floiren**

"hah…hah…hah… ini belum berakhir Vista." Kata Flaire yang berlari menerjang Vista menggunakan dua belati. Vista pundapat menghindari serangan Flaire dengan mudah dan mencoba menghancurkan Flaire dengan palu besar miliknya

"rasakan ini rubah kecil." Kata Vista yang mengarahkan palunya kearah kepala Flaire, sedangkan Flaire hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya, tapi anehnya Flaire tidak merasakan sakit. Saat Flaire membuka matanya. Dia terkejut dikarenakan seorang anak laki-laki menghajar wajah Vista dengan dengkulnya dan membuat Vista terpental

"si…siapa kau? Kata Vista yang hidungnya berdarah, sedangkan Flaire hanya bengong melihat hal itu

"kau tidak apa-apa? Aku ada dipihak **Villoure**. Aku datang kesini karena dipanggil Putri Milia sebagai pahlawan **Villoure** dan nama ku Yoga Sawada." Kata Yoga

"jadi kau pahlawan **Villoure** huwa…ha…ha.. rupanya **Villoure** hanya berisikan para ksatria cilik. Akan ku hancurkan kau bocah." Kata Vista yang berlari kearah Yoga dan Flaire

"biar aku yang mengurusnya. Sudah tugas pahlawan mengalahkan musuh, benarkan Flaire." Kata Yoga yang berlari kearah Vista

* * *

**Istana Villoure**

"tuan putri…tuan putri" kata ilmuwan kerajaan

"ada apa Yona? Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu, apa yang terjadi/ bagaimana dengan Yoga dan semua pasukan Villoure?" kata Putri Milia cemas

"tuan pahlawan berhasil mengalahkan dan memukul mundur pasukan Flioren dan juga berhasil mengambil tiga benteng yang telah direbut" kata Yona

"terus Yoga dan pasukan yang lainnya dimana? Apakah mereka semua kembali?" kata Milia yang berubah menjadi senang

"a…ano tuan pahlawan tinggal dibenteng paling depan bersama beberapa pasukan, sedangkan Flaire dan sisanya menunggu dibenteng lapis kedua. Tuan pahlawan memutuskan untuk terus maju sampai berhasil mengalahkan kerajaan **Flioren**." Kata Yona

"begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan ke kamarku. Jika ada laporan terbaru tentang Yoga dan yang lainnya yang ada digaris depan. Tolong segera kabarkan ke saya." Kata Milia yang langsung menuju kamarnya

"baik selamat istirahat tuan putri." Kata Yona

Tuan putri Milia masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka jendela dikamarnya." kapan kau kembali Yoga." Kata tuan putri Milia sambil memandangi langit berbintang

* * *

Karakter

*Yoga Sawada

-Umur: 16 tahun

-rambut berwarna coklat, membawa skateboard

-pakaian yang digunakan di**Flogan**: berwarna merah dengan celana jins berwarna hitam dengan jubah putih dibelakangnya dan terdapat lambang **Villoure** dijubah putihnya juga memiliki cincin bernama Salvados

.

.

.

.

*Putri Milia

-Umur: 16 tahun

-Rambut berwarna jingga dan dikuncir Satu

-Pakaian yang digunakan di**Flogan**: gaun berwarna jingga sampai betis, memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih panjang dan terdapat lambang **Villoure** digaunnya juga memiliki Cincin bernama Savala

.

.

.

.

*Naruko Umida

-Umur: 16 Tahun

-Rambut berwarna kuning dan diikat twintails

-Pakaian yang digunakan di**Flogan**: masih belum diketahui

.

.

.

.

*Yona Claire

-Umur: 18 Tahun

-Rambut berwarna emas

-Pakaian di**Flogan**: memakai jas berwarna Putih dengan lambang **Villoure** dan memakai baju terusan hingga selutut

.

.

.

.

*Flaire Frostal

-Umur: 16 Tahun

-Rambut berwarna merah

-Pakaian di**Flogan**: memakai armor besi dikedua tangannya dan kakinya, memakai baju berwana biru laut dengan lambang **Villoure** dibangian dada sebelah kiri dan celana hijau sebetis.

-Senjata: sepasang belati

.

.

.

.

*Vista Dertroit

-Umur: 24 Tahun

-Rambut berwarna coklat

-Pakaian di**Flogan**: semua tubuh tertutup oleh armor berwarna hitam dengan lambang **Flioren**

-Senjata: palu besar dengan rantai


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 2**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Milia. F. Villoure**

**Munculnya Kekuatan Salvados**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

Dicerita sebelumnya dikisahkan disebuah benua bernama **Flogan **terdapat dua kerajaan yang berselisih bernama **Villoure **dan **Floure**. Dan seseorang anak laki-laki bernama Yoga Sawada, terpanggil menjadi pahlawan kerajaan **Villoure** dengan senang hati Yoga menerima permintaan tersebut dari Putri Villoure bernama Milia. F. Villoure dan menjadi Pahlawan kerajaan **Villoure.**

* * *

**Benteng ALPOSE**

"tok…tok…tok.. permisi tuah pahlawan, makanan sudah siap." Kata salah satu prajurit.

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Kata Yoga

* * *

**Benteng SUDAN**

"kapten Flaire semua sudah siap, kita siap berangkat kapan saja." Kata salah satu prajurit.

"baiklah, ayo kita menangkan pertempuran kali ini sekali lagi." Kata Flaire

"ooo…." Kata semua prajurit **Villoure**

* * *

**Perbatasan Villoure dan Floiren**

"hhhaaaa… rasakan ini." Kata Yoga sambil menghajar dua prajurit Floure.

n"sial kita bukan lawannya." Kata Prajurit **Floiren**

"kalian kira bisa lolos. Rasakan ini seibā, tsuin'eakatto." Kata kapten Flaire dengan menyilangkan dua belati dan muncul tebasan dari angin yang kuat dan mementalkan semua prajurit Floure ke udara

"ayo semuanya kita terus maju." Kata kapten Flaire

"ooo…." Kata semua prajurit** Villoure**

* * *

**Istana Floiren**

"yang mulia Silviana, pasukan **Villoure** terus maju dan berhasil memasuki kerajaan **Floiren**." Kata salah satu penasehat kerajaan

"begitu ya, baiklah Kira. Kita maju kemedan tempur." Kata Silviana

"baiklah, aneki. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertempur melawan pahlawan dari **Villoure** itu." Kata Kira

"ayo semua kita maju dan kalahkan pasukan **Villoure** itu sampai tak tersisa lagi." Kata Silviana

"ooo….." kata Kira dan para prajurit **Floiren**

* * *

**Sementara itu**

"hei Flaire bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan seperti tadi?" kata Yoga

"kekuatan itu hanya bisa digunakan saat kau memiliki semangat juang yang tinggi, setelah itu kau dapat membayangkan kekuatan apa yang kau inginkan dan cincin yang kau pakai itu harusnya memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat, cincin Salvados dan cincin Savala disebut juga cincin bintang. Yaitu cincin yang memiliki kekuatan diatas kekuatan yang lainnya." Kata Flaire.

"begitu ya, baiklah aku akan lakukan." Kata Yoga, setelah itu cincin Salvados bercahaya dan memunculkan pedang berwarna merah.

"wah hebat jadi ini kekuatan yang ku miliki." Kata Yoga dengan tatapan kagum.

'anak ini dapat memunculkan wujud asli kekuatan Salvados.' Kata Flaire dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"terus setelah itu gimana? Aku ingin kekuatan sepertimu." Kata Yoga yang masih belum puas

"hhhaaahhh…. Baiklah, pertama kumpulkan kekuatan pada senjata mu." Kata Flaire sambil member kekuatan pada dua belatinya dan memunculkan angin tipis yang menyelimuti belatinya.

"baiklah…" kata Yoga yang mengikuti Flaire dengan cara mengumpulkan kekuatan pada pedangnya, tapi bukan angin melainkan api berwarna merah pekat. Yoga pun semakin kagum dengan dunia ini dan kekuatannya.

"tahap kedua fokuskan kekuatan tersebut pada titik yang inginkan." Kata Flaire yang memfokuskan kekuatannya pada satu sisi dikedua belatinya dan angin yang awalnya menyelimuti langsung berpindah pada sisi yang difokuskan Flaire. Yoga yang melihat itu memfokuskan kekuatan pada ujung pedangnya dan api yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut berpindah ke ujung pedang dan membentuk seperti mata pedang yang terbuat dari api, itu akan membuat jangkauan pedang akan semakin jauh.

"tahap ketiga lepaskan kekuatan itu. Seperti ini. seibā, tsuin'eakatto." Kata Flaire dengan menyilangkan dua belati dan muncul tebasan dari angin yang kuat. Yoga pun mengikutinya dan membuat tanah dan semua yang didepannya dengan radius sepuluh meter terbakar.

"hhuuuaa…. Hebat, jadi ini kekuatan Salvados, bukan Cuma senjata, tapi juga apapun alat yang kau inginkan bisa muncul dengan kekuatan mu, tapi kekuatan ini akan menguras tenaga mu secara mental dan jiwa. Jadi jangan sering-sering menggunakannya." Kata Flaire

"terima kasih, tak ku sangka kau sangat perhatian." Kata Yoga tersenyum

"bo..bodoh bukannya begitu, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mu, tuan putri akan sangat cemas. Jadi aku harus memberitahukan mu tentang hal ini." Kata Flaire sambil membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah.

"tapi aku belum memberi nama pada kekuatan ku tadi, baiklah aku akan memberi nama surasshu nenshō" kata Yoga semangat

"ya…ya… terserah kamu deh." Kata Flaire yang kembali ke tenda.

* * *

**Istana Villoure**

"hah… setelah perang ini berakhir, Yoga harus kembali ke dunianya." Kata Milia murung

"a…ano tuan putri, soal sihir untuk mengembalikan seseorang yang sudah dipanggil itu. Tidak ada." Kata Yona

"heh….kamu tidak serius kan?" kata Milia dan Yona hanya memberi anggukan bahwa dia serius.

"heh…. Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika Yoga sudah kembali, tidak aku harus memberitahukannya apapun resikonya." Kata Milia sambil membawa jubah merah jambunya.

"a…ano tuan putri mau kemana?" kata Yona

"sudah jelas menyusul Yoga dan memberitahukannya." Kata Milia yang memanggil SunBird

"ta..tapi itu berbahaya tuan putri." Kata Yona cemas

"lagi pula aku ini tuan putri, aku harus melindungi rakyat ku dan lagipula aku ingin bertarung bersama Yoga." Kata Milia tersipu.

"itu memang benar, tapi kalau masalah pertarungan itu serahkan pada Flaire dan tuan pahlawan. Tuan putri cukup menungguhasilnya." Kata Yona yang berusaha menghentikan Milia, tapi terlambat Milia sudah naik ke SunBird dan pergi meninggalkan istana menuju ketempat Flaire dan Yoga berada.

* * *

**Sementara itu diJepang**

'Yoga kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang. Sudah 3 hari sejak kau pergi dan tidak ada kabar.' Kata Naruko sambil menangis.

"Tin…Tin…." Tersengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah Namikaze

"iya sebentar." Kata Naruko sambil menghapus air matanya dan menuju gerbang. Naruko terkejut melihat mobil silver hitam milik orang tuanya yang seharusnya tinggal di Inggris. Naruko langsung membuka gerbang dan membiarkan mobil tersebut masuk.

"selamat datang ibu. Selamat datang ayah." Kata Naruko tersenyum dan kedua orang tuanya Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato hanya cuek dan membuka pintu belakang. Dan dari pintu belakang keluar seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Naruko.

"ibu, ayah dia siapa?" Kata Naruko penasaran

"dia Namikaze Naruto. Dia kakak kandungmu" kata Kushina dan membuat naruko terkejut, soalnya selama ini dia tidak mengetahui bahwa dia mempunyai seorang kakak

"ayo Naruto kita masuk dan Naruko tolong bantu bawakan barang-barang Naruto." Kata Kushina sambil mendorong kusi roda yang diduduki Naruto.

"Naruko kenapa kau diam saja, ayo bantuin bawa barangnya Naruto." Kata Minato yang mengagetkan Naruko dari lamunannya dan membantu membawa barang Naruto.

Sesampainya didalam Kushina langsung membawa Naruto ke kamar Naruko dan menidurkannya di kasurnya Naruko.

"eh ibu itu bukannya itu kamar ku?" kata Naruko.

"mulai sekarang ini kamar Naruto, kau nanti pakai kamar yang dibelakng saja." Kata Kushina dengan tatapan membunuh.

Naruko hanya menurutinya saja. Dia langsung mengemasi semua pakaian dan peralatan sekolahnya dan menuju kamar yang berada dibelakang, kamar tersebut adalah gudang. Naruko pun membereskan itu yah walaupun ada tikus dan kecoa bahkan sampai bangkainya, Naruko terus membereskannya. Dan menata ruang itu serapih mungkin. Bahkan barang-barang yang digudang seperti lemari dan kasur bekas ditata kembali supaya dapat dipakai. Setelah selesai Naruko langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur bekas yang sangat tipis, tapi itu tidak masalah, yang Naruko cemaskan sekarang adalah Yoga. Sudah tiga hari dia menghilang dan tidak memberinya kabar, Yoga merupakan sahabat pertama sekaligus orang yang dicintai Naruko. Karena itu pas Yoga kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan saat Yoga gagal menjuarai kejuaraan sepak bola SMP se-Jepang, naruko lah yang selalu menghibur dan berada disisinya.

"hei naruko ayo makan, sudah siap nih. Makanannya." Kata Minato yang berada di depan kamar Naruko yang sebelumnya gudang.

Naruko pun makan bersama Kushina,Minato & Naruto. Tapi naruko merasa dia seperti makan sendiri, dikarenakan Minato&Kushina lebih tertawa bersama Naruto.

"aku sudah selesai" kata Naruko

"eh tunggu jika sudah, kau bereskan ini semua. Saya mau membawa Naruto ke kamar, sedangkan Minato harus bekerja." Kata Kushina membawa Naruto ke kamar Naruto yang sebelumnya kamar Naruko. Sedangkan Minato langsung keluar dan menuju ke kantornya menggunakan mobil miliknya.

Naruko sendiri membereskan semua yang ada dimeja dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai Naruko kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu telepon atau e-mail dari Yoga.

* * *

**INFORMASI:**

Naruko sebetulnya bukanlah anak kandung Minato dan Kushina, tapi dikarenakan Kushina takut kehilangan Naruto yang dalam keadaan koma, Minato dan Kushina mengadopsi Naruko sebagai anaknya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 3**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U, Naruto. U& Milia. F. Villoure**

**Naruko**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

**Q: apa Naruko memang dari awal diperlakukan jahat sama minakushi**

**A: tidak Naruko sempat diperlakukan sebagai anak sendiri hingga umur dua belas tahun.**

* * *

Dicerita Sebelumnya Yoga dan Flaire berhasil mengalahkan pasukan **Floiren** dan memasuki wilayah kerajaannya, sementara itu Tuan Putri Milia pergi ketempat Yoga dan Flaire untuk menyampaikan suatu informasi dan diJepang sendiri Naruko diperlakukan seratus delapan puluh derajat, dikarenakan Naruko hanya anak yang diambil Minato dan Kushina, sedangkan anak kandungnya yang bernama Naruto Namikaze telah kembali bersama Minato dan Kushina

* * *

**FlashBack 2 Tahun Lalu**

**Jepang**

"hei Yoga seminggu lagi pertandingan sepak bola se-Jepang antar SMP ya." Kata Naruko senang

"ya dan aku pasti akan kembali memenangkan kejuaraan ini seperti waktu pertandingan se-Jepang antar SD." Kata Yoga semangat dan percaya diri.

"ukh… kau ini jangan sama-kan SD dan SMP. Lagipula kau selalu saja semangat dan percaya diri." Kata Naruko sambil cemberut.

"hei…hei… ayolah kau juga tau kan bahwa sifat ku seperti ini. Jadi jangan ngambek gitu dong." Kata Yoga sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak ngambek kok wwweeee…" kata Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dasar. Hihihi…" kata Yoga sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruko.

"hei Yoga." Kata Naruko sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"hem, kenapa?" kata Yoga heran.

"kau harus janji, bagaimana pun kau harus menjuarai pertandingan ini." Kata Naruko sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kewajah Yoga

"tentu saja. Aku berjanji." Kata Yoga sambil memegang tangan Naruko

* * *

**Pertandingan**

"sekarang skor 3-2 untuk Team Heion Gakuen." Kata komentator

"bagaimana ini. Jika kita kalah, kita tidak mendapat piala sama sekali." Kata salah satu pemain Konoha Gakuen.

"baiklah Yoga, kau masuk menggantikan Aburame Shino." Kata pelatih

"baiklah, aku akan membawa Konoha Juara." Kata Yoga semangat

"oh rupanya ada pergantian pemain, no 15 Aburame Shino diganti no 8 Yoga Sawada." Kata Komentator

"mau diganti siapa juga sama saja. Baiklah semua kita perketat terus penjagaan kita." Kata sang kapten.

"ooo….." kata semua pemain Heion Gakuen

"yak tendangan pinalti yang akan diambil oleh Uchiha Sasuke apakah berhasil. Sasuke yang sudah bersiap, langsung menendang kearah sisi kiri atas gawang dan penjaga gawang dari Heion Gakuen gagal menangkapnyadan gol sekaligus menyamakan skor. Baiklah kita mulai kembali pertandingannya. Oh Yoga Sawada langsung merebut bola padahal kick off baru saja. Yak, seluruh pemain Konoha langsung menerjang ke daerah pertahanan Heion Gakuen." Kata Komentator

"Shikamaru-Senpai terima ini." Kata Yoga yang mengumpan kearah Shikamaru yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"setalah menerima umpan dari Yoga. Shikamaru langsung menuju gawang dan disana sudah ada empat pemain yang berjaga" kata komentator.

"Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru yang mengumpan jauh ke sebelah kanan pertahanan Heion gakuen.

"oh…rupanya Shikamaru mengumpan kepada Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke hanya tinggal berhadapan dengan penjaga gawang." Kata Komentator.

"Yoga." kata Sasuke yang rupanya memberi umpan ke Yoga lebih bebas

"Yoga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung menembakkan bola kegawang yang sudah ditinggal oleh penjaga gawangnya yang menghadang Sasuke dan gol. Yoga membalikkan keadaan dan disaat yang sama pertandingan berakhir. Konoha Gakuen yang sempat tertinggal sampai menit delapan puluh, berhasil membalikkan keadaan dan berbalik menang." Kata sang Komentator

* * *

**FlashBack off**

'Yoga kau dimana, cepatlah pulang. Hiks….hiks….' kata Naruko dalam hati sambil menangis

"Naruko….Naruto meminta mu untuk menemaninya." Kata Kushina

Naruko yang lagi dalam dunianya terkejut mendengar ibu angkatnya menggedor…gedor pintu kamarnya. Naruko pun langsung menghapus air matanya dan membuka pintu kamarnya

"iya..aku akan senang menemani Naruto, kaa-san." Kata Naruko

Plaak…

"berani sekali kau menyebutku ibu. Panggil aku nyonya, dan panggil Naruto dengan sebutan tuan muda. Dan jangan ada bantahan." Kata Kushina setelah menampar Naruko dengan kencang

"ba..baik nyo..nya" kata Naruko yang gemetaran setelah ditampar bahkan pipinya sangat merah akibat tamparan Kushina.

Naruko langsung turun dan menemani Naruto jalan-jalan. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk ketaman. Naruko hanya menurutinya dan membawanya ke taman.

**Taman Konoha**

"hei Naruko." Kata seseorang laki-laki berambut seperti buntut ayam

"oh…Sasuke senpai, tumben bisa ketemu disini." Kata Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"kamu liat Yoga gak? Dia seudah beberapa hari tidak ikut latihan bahkan no hpnya tidak aktif." Kata Sasuke santai

Mendengar hal itu Naruko hanya bisa menunduk. "maaf Sasuke-senpai aku tidak tau, bahkan aku juga belum menerima kabar darinya." Kata Naruko menunduk lesu.

"oh begitu ya." Kata Sasuke santai. Disaat itu Sasuke melihat Naruto.

"oh kamu siapa?" kata Sasuke

"Naruto Namikaze." Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan kepalan ke Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sasuke yang meninju pelan kepalan Naruto

"ya sudah Naruko, jika sudah ada kabar dari Yoga, suruh dia menghubingi ku dan yang lain ya." Kata Sasuke yang meninggalkan Naruko dan Naruto

"ya senpai." Kata Naruko

"hei… daritadi siapa sih yang kalian bicarakan Yoga…Yoga… dia siapa?" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba badmood

"dia temanku dari kecil dan juga teman sekaligus sahabat pertama ku." Kata Naruko sambil duduk dikursi taman dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya. Bukan akibat tamparan Kushina, melainkan karena malu

Ya bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Naruko menyukai Yoga, bahkan ada beberapa anggota sepak bola yang mengetahuinya yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga dan dua manajernya yaitu Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno

"oh begitu… aku mau tanya? Kata Naruto.

"tanya apa?" kata Naruko

"apa benar kau adik kandungku." Kata Naruto

"bu..bukan memang nyonya. Eh maksudku ibu bilang kamu kakak kandung ku, tapi sebetulnya nama ku bukan Naruko Namikaze, tapi Naruko Umida. Mungkin karena mereka menganggapu seperti anak kandungnya, jadi mereka bilang bahwa kau kakak kandungku." Kata Naruko menjelaskan

"oh begitu ya… ja…jadi aku boleh dong menyukai mu." Kata Naruto.

Naruko yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut, dan belum sempat Naruko menjawab telefon Naruko berbunyi.

"a…ano aku harus angkat telefon dulu." Kata Naruko meminta izin dan menjauh dari Naruto untuk mengangkat telefon

Naruko yang membuka layar ponselnya semakin terkejut, karena yang menelefonnya ada Yoga dan dengan segera Naruko mengangkatnya.

"ha…halo." Kata Naruko

'kamu lama sekali angkatnya, apa kamu tidak merindukan -san.' Kata Yoga

Mendengar suara Yoga orang yang disukainya, lebih tepatnya dicintainya membuat Naruko meneteskan air matanya

"bo…bodoh kau dimana? Aku cemas tau, bukan Cuma aku, tapi Sasuke-senpai dan yang lainnya juga mencemaskan mu. Hiks…hiks.." kata Naruko sambil terisak

'ayolah jangan menangis dong.' Kata Yoga

"Bo…bodoh siapa juga yang menangis. Te..terus kau ada dimana sekarang?" kata Naruko sambil menghapus air matanya

'maaf Naruko, aku susah menjelaskan aku ada dimana,tapi aku janji aku akan kembali, jadi jangan cemas ya.' Kata Yoga

Naruko yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mempercayainya, lagipula selama ini Yoga tidak pernah mengecawakannya

"baiklah… aku percaya, tapi jika kau sudah pulang. Kau harus menceritakannya kepada ku dan semua yang ada diTim sepak bola sekolah." Kata Naruko.

'baiklah.. maaf Naruko sinyal disini susah, mungkin aku akan susah menghubungi mu lagi, jadi jika ada yang kau bilang. Bilang sekarang." Kata Yoga

"eeemm… tidak ada kok, tapi nanti setelah kau pulang aku ingin bilang sesuatu secara langsung." Kata Naruko.

'baiklah..tolong sampai kan salam ku sama semua yang ada di Tim sepak bola ya, suruh mereka jangan cemas. Aku pasti kembali sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir. Aku janji.' Kata Yoga

"baiklah… aku tunggu." Kata Naruko

'ya sudah… aku akan berusaha menghubungi mu nanti. Dah.' Kata Yoga

"dah." Kata naruko

"Naruko tadi itu." Kata Naruto

"ya. yang tadi Yoga, walaupun aku tidak tau dia dimana, tapi aku percaya bahwa suatu saat dia akan pulang. Jadi tuan muda, eh maksudku Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menerima mu." Kata Naruko tersenyum.

"huh… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau pulang." Kata Naruto badmood

Naruko pun menurutinya dan membawa Naruto pulang, sesampainya dirumah Kushina langsung menyuuh Naruko kembali ke kamarnya dan membawa Naruto yang keliatan badmood ke kamarnya.

"woy… Naruko buka pintunya." Kata Kushina

Naruko pun langsung membuka pintu kamar miliknya. "ya ada apa Nyonya?" kata Naruko

Tanpa basa-basi Kushina langsung menjambak rambut Naruko dan menamparinya bukan Cuma itu Kushina langsung membawa Naruko ke kamar mandi dan menyirami tubuh Naruko tanpa ampun, setelah selesai Naruko di kembalikan lagi ke kamarnya dan dikunci dari luar.

"ini hukuman akibat membuat anakku sedih." Kata Kushina marah

Sedangkan Naruko hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk dirinya yang basah kuyup dan kedua pipinya memar akibat ditampar Kushina. Naruko yang melihat foto dia saat bersama Yoga dimana saat itu Yoga merangkul pundak Naruko dan tersenyum. Naruko un langsung mengambil foto itu dan memeluknya hingga tertidur dengan kondisi yang berantakan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 4**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U, Naruto. U & Milia. F. Villoure**

**Ramalan Yang Berubah**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

**Q: apakah dari awal minakushi jahat?**

**A: tidak, mereka berubah karena Naruto sudah sehat dan tidak membutuhkan Naruko lagi**

**Q: apakah Naruko akan punya kekuatan?**

**A: iya, dia nanti akan seperti Yoga, tapi diawal akan menjadi jahat dan berubah menjadi pahlawan bagi Floiren**

* * *

Dicerita sebelumnya Naruto anak kandung dari Minato dan Kushina sudah pulang kerumahnya bersama Minato dan Kushina ke Jepang, tapi itu membuat Naruko disiksa oleh Kushina dan tidak dipedulikan oleh Minato karena mereka sudah tidak butuh Naruko lagi, sedangkan Naruko sendiri yang merasa tersiksa hanya bisa menangis dan berharap teman sekaligus sahabat yang dicintainya bernama Yoga kembali

* * *

**Kerajaan Floiren**

"baiklah kita serang Istana Floiren sekarang." Kata Flaire

"ooo…" kata semua prajurit Villoure

"hei Yoga, kau kenapa?" kata Flaire yang melihat keadaan Yoga lesu

"tidak apa-apa, ayo maju. Kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini." Kata Yoga semangat

'jika pertarungan ini selesai, aku berarti harus berpisah dengan semuanya dan kembali ke dunia ku.' Kata Yoga dalam hatinya

"yang mulia Silviana pasukan Villoure telah berhasil memasuki wilayah kerajaan Floiren dan sekarang lagi menuju Istana." Kata salah satu prajurit Floiren

"hem begitu ya, baiklah Vista kau hadang mereka, tapi biarkan ksatria mereka, aku dan kira akan menunggu mereka diatas istana." Kata Silviana

"baik yang mulia." Kata Vista sambil pergi menuju pintu Istana bersama beberapa prajurit Floiren

"itu istana nya ayo kita serbu." Kata Flaire

"ooo…" kata sisa Prajurit Villoure dan Yoga

"hei…hei.. kalian pada mau kemana anak-anak rubah?" kata Vista dan beberapa pasukan Floiren

"ck… kau lagi. Kali ini kau akan ku kalahkan Vista." Kata Flaire kesal.

"ooo… aku takut, oh iya tuan ksatria. Yang mulia telah menunggu mu diatap istana. Jadi silahkan lewat." Kata Vista

"hati…hati bisa saja ini perangkap." Kata flaire dengan suara pelan.

"tenang saja, jika ini perangkap aku akan segera mengatasinya." Kata Yoga

"jadi tuan ksatria gimana? Apakah kau takut hem." Kata Vista mengejek

"baiklah aku akan masuk." Kata Yoga sambil berlari melewati Vista dan menuju atap istana

"baiklah sekarang kita serbu mereka." Kata Vista sambil menerjang Flaire dan pasukan Villoure

"ooo…" kata pasukan Floiren

"baiklah kita juga tidak boleh kalah. Ayo semua kita serang." Kata Flaire sambil maju kearah Vista dan pasukan Floiren

"ooo…." Kata pasukan Villoure

* * *

**Sementara Itu**

"jadi disini ya," kata Yoga yang telah sampai atap istana

'kau ini benar-benar membuat ku pegal." Kata seseorang laki-laki.

"siapa kau?" kata Yoga bersiaga

"nama ku Kira Riscou Floiren adik dari Silviana Riscou Floiren." Kata pemuda itu

"terus dimana kakakmu?" kata Yoga

"aku disini." Kata Silviana yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kira

"jadi dua lawan satu heh." Kata Yoga

"tidak jika kau menang melawan kira. Aku akan melawan mu." Kata Silviana

"jadi kau akan menyerang ku saat aku lelah." Kata Yoga

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut bertarung." Kata seorang perempuan yang membuat ketiganya kaget

"Milia.." kata Silviana tidak percaya

"Putri Milia apa kau lakukan disini.' Kata Yoga sambil menghampiri Milia

"ada yang ingin kuberihatukan sesuatu yang penting, lagipul aku ingin membantu mu." Kata Milia

"putri" kata Yoga

"baiklah bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh." Kata Silviana

"apa maksudmu bertaruh?" kata Yoga tegas

"Silviana ayo kita sudah pertarungan ini. Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa." Kata Milia sedih.

"tidak akan. Jika aku menang Salvados dan Savala menjadi milikku. Jika kau menang, tombak Tristan dan Tristin menjadi milikmu Milia, bagaimana cukup adilkan." Kata Silviana

"aku tidak mengingkan harta kerajaan mu, lagipula harta kerajaan adalah simbol sekaligus alat yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh raja atau ratu atau putri atau putra atau orang yang dipilih oleh kerajaan itu, jadi untuk apa kau menginginkan Salvados dan Savala jika kau tidak bisa menggunakannya?" kata Milia

"kau banyak bicara, cepat serahkan Salvados dan Savala milikmu" kata Kira yang menerjang Milia

"tidak akan ku biarkan." Kata Yoga sambil menerjang Kira

"trang…trang.." tombak Tristin milik Kira beradu dengan pedang Salvados milik Yoga

"takkan ku biarkan kau menyerang tuan putri Milia." Kata Yoga sambil menembas Kira secara vertikal, tapi Kira dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dan melompat kebelakang.

"ck.. padahal sedikit lagi." Kata Kira.

Disaat itu langit pun berubah menjadi gelap. "Ctaar.." bunyi Guntur saling bertautan dan dari dalam langit hitam turun sebuah bola raksasa.

"i..itu…" kata Silviana

"ck… monster ya, baiklah aku akan melawannya." Kata Kira angkuh

"putri ayo kita pergi, disini berbahaya." Kata Yoga sambil mengajak Milia yang duduk lemas

"a..apa itu?" kata Vista

"itu tidak mungkin. Ayo semua kita mundur." Kata Flaire panik

Dari bola tersebut keluarlah Monster berbentuk Singa dengan dua kepala dan memilik sayap hitam dengan tinggi 7 meter. Kira yang awalnya semangat melihat ukuranlawannya yang lebih besar langsung gemetar. Monster itu pun langsung melihat kearah Milia dan Yoga

'sial apa aku tidak bisa merubah ramalan ini.' Kata Silviana

* * *

**FlashBack**

**Sebelum Perang Antara Villoure dan Floiren**

**Kamar Silviana**

"sial kenapa jadi begini, kenapa Milia harus mati. Apakah ada yang bisa ku lakukan." Kata Silviana sambil melihat cermin didepannya.

Cermin itu bisa melihat dimensi lain, masa depan dan masa lalu tergantung apa yang di inginkan pemiliknya. Sekarang Silviana sedang melihat masa depan. Disitu diceritakan akan ada pahlawan yang datang dan menjadi pasangan Milia, tapi sayang belum lama mereka bersama akan ada bencana yang menerpa benua Flogan, yaitu monster yang menghancurkan semua, disitu Milia dan pahlawannya akan mati akibat serangan monster itu dan itu adalah takdir yang tidak bisa diubah, tapi Silviana berusaha merubahnya dengan menyerang Villoure dan mengambil kedua benda suci mereka yaitu cincin Salvados dan Cincin Savala, supaya Milia tidak ikut berperang dan dapat menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

**Flashback Off**

"sial…. Rasakan ini." Kata kira sambil menghunus tombak Kristin kearah Monster itu, tapi Kira dipentalkannya dengan ekor miliknya dan Kira yang terpental membentur dinding Istana dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kira…." Teriak Milia yang melihat Kira tidak sadarkan diri dan secara tidak sadar Milia berlari kearah Kira dan dia tidak melihat serangan dari Monster itu yang menembakkan dua kanon super kearah Milia.

Yoga yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Milia dan menahan serangan itu menggunakan pedang Salvados. 'hei Salvados kita lepaskan semuanya.' Kata Yoga dalam hati dan itu dijawab oleh Salvados dengan mengubah pedang itu menjadi pedang api seluruhnya. "rasakan ini hhyyaa… seibā, tsuin'eakatto" kata Yoga sambil menebas kanon dari monster dan berhasil sampai menebas monsternya sekaligus hingga terbelah dua, tspi sayang kanonnya dari monster tadi tidak melebak dan terus kearah Milia. "ck sial." Yoga pun berlari kearah Milia yang lagi menyadarkan Kira. Yoga pun langsung menarik Milia dan Kira lalu melemparnya. Akibatnya Yoga terkena dua kanon dari monster itu.

* * *

**DiJepang.**

"prang." Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Naruko yang mendengar itu dari kamarnya langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar. Naruko melihat sebuah foto terjatuh, lalu diambilnya foto itu dan melihat foto Yoga yang ada didalam foto itu pecah. Naruko yang melihat hal itu langsung mendapat firasat yang buruk tentang Yoga. "Yoga." Kata Naruko sambil memeluk foto itu.

* * *

**Istana Floiren**

"hei Yoga sadar…hei… Yoga." Kata Milia yang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan diri Yoga yang terluka parah.

"Kira cepat panggil tim medis sekarang." Kata Silviana

"ta..tapi." kata Kira

"cepat, jika tidak Ksatria akan mati." Kata Silviana membentak

"ba…baik." Kata Kira yang langsung berlari.

"Silviana." Kata Milia yang masih menangis

"sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin dia akan selamat. Aku minta maaf karena telah melakukan tindakan bodoh. Sebetulnya aku melakukan ini buat menghindari ramalan masa depan." Kata Silviana menjelaskan

"ramalan apa?" kata Milia yang tidak tahu apa-apa

"ramalan tentang kematian mu dan ksatria, tapi sepertinya ramalan telah berubah karena ksatria menyelamatkanmu." Kata Silviana

"ta…tapi.. Yoga…hhuuuuwwwwaa…" kata Milia sambil menangis dan memeluk Yoga yang terluka parah.

Karakter

*Silviana Riscou Floiren

-Umur: 18 Tahun

-rambut berwarna perak

-pakaian diFlogan: mirip dengan Milia, tapi dia berwarna biru dan terdapat lambang Floiren di gaunnya

-senjata: tombak besar bernama Tristan.

.

.

.

*Kira Riscou Floiren

-rambut sama dengan Silviana

-Pakaian diFlogan: mirip dengan Yoga, tapi berwarna Ungu dan jubah berwarna biru dan terdapat lambang Floiren di jubahnya

-senjata: Tombak yang lebih kecil dari milik Silviana bernama Tristin

.

.

.

.

*Yoga Sawada

-Umur: 16 tahun

-rambut berwarna coklat, membawa skateboard

-pakaian yang digunakan di**Flogan**: berwarna merah dengan celana jins berwarna hitam dengan jubah putih dibelakangnya dan terdapat lambang **Villoure** dijubah putihnya juga memiliki cincin bernama Salvados

-senjata: berbentuk pedang berwarna merah

.

.

.

.

*Putri Milia

-Umur: 16 tahun

-Rambut berwarna jingga dan dikuncir Satu

-Pakaian yang digunakan di**Flogan**: gaun berwarna jingga sampai betis, memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih panjang dan terdapat lambang **Villoure** digaunnya juga memiliki Cincin bernama Savala

-senjata: pedang berwarna merah muda (pink)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 5**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U, Naruto. U & Milia. F. Villoure**

**Hari-hari Indah**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

Dicerita sebelumnya Yoga berhasil menyelamatkan Milia dan Kira, tapi akibatnya Yoga terluka parah dan Silviana menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia ingin menyerang istana Villoure.

**Q: Berarti ntar Naruko juga masuk ke dimensi lain ya?**

**A: iya, nanti Naruko akan masuk ke dimensi yang sama dengan Milia, tapi beda benua. Karena nanti Naruko akan menjadi penjahat dulu, baru menjadi pahlawan bagi Floiren**

* * *

**Istana Villoure**

Sudah seminggu sejak monster menyerang benua **Flogan.** Selama seminggu itu **Villoure** dan **Floiren** sudah mengikat perjanjian damai dikedua belah Pihak. Sekarang Yoga yang sudah siuman akibat pertarungan itu sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar istana menggunakan tongkat. Karena serangan monster tersebut menyebabkan tiga per empat tubuh Yoga terbakar dan kaki kanan Yoga mengalami luka bakar yang paling parah diantara semua organ Yoga.

"hei Tuan pahlawan anda mau kemana? Luka anda masih belum sembuh." Kata Pelayan

"sudah tidak apa-apa lagipula aku ingin ketempat Yona untuk melihat perkembangan pemanggilan supaya aku bisa kembali ke dunia ku." Kata Yoga sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat perkembangan.

* * *

**Istana Floiren**

"hah… sebentar lagi Yoga akan kembali ke dunia nya." Kata Kira sambil bermalas-malasan

"kenapa? Kau kesepian ya kalau Yoga kembali ke dunianya?" kata Silviana

"si…siapa bilang? Lagipula aku belum menyelesaikan pertarungan ku dengannya itu saja kok." Kata Kira sambil cemberut

"begitu ya. Kau benar dia orang yang hebat, berani dan kuat. Ku juga ingin bertarung melawannya walaupun hanya sekali." Kata Silviana sambil memandangi awan dari balik jendela

* * *

**Istana Villoure**

* * *

**Tempat Latihan Prajurit Villoure**

"ada apa Flaire? Kau tidak seperti biasa, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kata Yurikaze

"aahh… tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Kata Flaire sambil menyerang Yurikaze menggunakan pedang bambu

* * *

**Kamar Milia**

'apa Yoga akan benar-benar kembali kedunia nya.' Kata Milia dalam hati sambil meneteskan air mata

"tuan putri, ayo bersiap sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan persiapan buat konser perpisahan buat Tuan Pahlawan." Kata Penasehat Kerajaan dari depan kamar Milia.

"ba…baik, tunggu sebentar." Kata Milia sambil menghapus air matanya.

* * *

**Laboratorium Istana Villoure**

"yo…Yoona.." kata Yoga sambil menyapa Yoona

"tu..tuan pahlawan. Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Kondisi anda kan masih belum sehat." Kata Yoona

"tenang saja, aku sudah sehat kok, lagipula aku ingin tahu tentang kabar terbaru pemanggilan?" kata Yoga

"soal mungkin sekitar delapan hingga sepuluh hari lagi. Baru selesai." Kata Yoona

"oh.. jadi sekitar satu minggu lagi ya, baiklah aku akan mengandalkan mu." Kata Yoga sambil meninggalkan laboratorium istana.

* * *

**Halaman Belakang Istana Villoure**

"yo… putri Milia." Kata yoga sambil menghampiri Milia yang duduk dihalaman belakang istana yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga

"Yo..Yoga apa kau lakukan disini? Luka mu kan belum sembuh benar." Kata Milia cemas

"hah… semua sama saja." Kata Yoga sambil duduk dikursi.

"maksud kamu?" kata Milia heran

"tadi, Yoona juga bilang begitu." Kata Yoga sambil memandangi langit

"oh... ngomong-ngomong apa kau akan benar-benar pulang ke dunia mu?" kata Milia sedih

"tentu saja, lagipula orang tua ku dan Naruko pasti cemas." Kata Yoga

"Naruko? Dia siapa." Kata Milia penasaran

"dia, teman ku sejak kecil. Dia yang selalu menemani ku. Karena kedua orang tua kami memang akrab sejak kecil." Kata yoga tersenyum

Sedangkan Milia hanya ber-oh ria

"terus Putri Milia sendiri gimana? Sudah latihannya yang buat konser nanti." Kata Yoga

"da…darimana kamu tahu hal itu?" kata Milia kaget dan ada semburat merah dipipinya.

"hahaha…. Aku tahu dari pelayan. Katanya putrid Milia akan mengadakan konser dalam waktu dekat ini." Kata Yoga

"iya aku akan konser dalam waktu dekat ini. Terus kapan kamu kembali kedunia asalmu?" kata Milia

"hmm… katanya Yoona sekitar tujuh sampai sepuluh hari lagi." Kata Yoga

"jadi kita Cuma punya waktu sekitar satu minggu lagi ya." Kata Milia

"ya begitu, memang kenapa?" kata Yoga yang kali ini penasaran

"aku Cuma ingin tahu banyak soal Yoga dan ingin lebih lama lagi." Kata Milia sedih

Yoga yang melihat itu mendekati Milia dan menghapus air mata Milia. "tenang saja, kapanpun Putri Milia memanggil aku. Aku pasti akan datang. Lagi pula jika aku libur kembali, aku pasti akan kesini dan membawa Naruko." Kata Yoga tersenyum.

"benar? Janji ya." Kata Milia

"iya, aku janji." Kata Yoga

"oh iya ngomong-ngomong apa aku bisa pergi dunia mu juga?" kata Milia

"oh kalo itu aku tidak tahu, lagipula kenapa kamu mau kesana?" kata Yoga

"ya aku ingin tahu aja, dunia mu." Kata Milia

"kalau begitu kita tanya Yoona saja." Kata Yoga sambil mengajak Milia ke laboratorium Istana

* * *

**Laboratorium Istana Villoure**

"eh Tuan Pahlawan dan Tuan Putri ada apa?" kata Yoona

"a…ano Yoona apa kamu bisa mengirim ku juga ke dunia Yoga?" tanya Milia

Dan itu membuat semua di laboratorium kaget tidak percaya. Melihat hal itu Milia hanya heran

"a…ano apa Tuan Putri serius?" kata Yoona ragu

"iya aku serius." Kata Milia sungguh-sungguh

"hah…begini Tuan Putri untuk membawa Tuan Pahlawan saja, kami harus mengacak-ngacak semua dokumen, tapi tenang saja aku akan berusaha supaya Tuan putri nanti bisa ke dunia Tuan Pahlawan. Aku janji." Kata Yoona

"sungguh?" kata Milia penuh harap.

"iya tentu saja." Kata Yoona tersenyum

"baiklah kalo begitu selamat berjuang ya." Kata Yoga sambil pergi bersama Milia

* * *

**Istana Floiren**

"hei kak, kau tidak pergi ke acara konsernya Milia?" kata Kira yang sedang bermain dengan Douglas dan Nemu. Douglas dan Nemu adalah dua anak Singa Milik Kira sedangkan induknya bernama Doumu milik Silviana. Douglas singan jantan sedangkan nemu singa betina, umur mereka sekitar beberapa minggu, sedangkan Doumu sendiri berumur 2 tahun

"tentu saja aku pergi. Memang kenapa?" kata Silviana

"semoga Yoga sudah sembuh dengan begitu aku bisa bertarung lagi dengannya." Kata Kira.

"dasar kau ini, oh iya kalau tidak salah konsernya sekitar empat hari lagi ya." Kata Silviana

"iya, memang kenapa kak?" kata Kira

"tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke Istana **Villoure **sekarang." Kata Silviana

"oh, baiklah ayo kita Pergi. Kata Kira semangat

Akhirnya Silviana dan Kira pergi menuju **Villoure**, jarak yang harus ditempuh sekitar satu setengah hari untuk sampai ke **Villoure** dari **Floiren **begitu juga sebaliknya.

* * *

**Istana Villoure**

* * *

**Tempat Latihan Prajurit Villoure**

"eh..itukan Tuan pahlawan." Kata salah satu Prajurit dan membuat pertarungan berhenti sejenak.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan disini." Kata Flaire sambil berlari kearah Yoga

"a…aku Cuma lihat-lihat sekitar istana saja." Kata Yoga

"kau ini masih belum sembuh, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar mu." Kata Flaire

"oohh… ayolah aku ingin melihat tempat latihan" kata Yoga sambil masuk ke tempat latihan.

"hei siapa yang mengizinkan mu masuk." Kata Flaire emosi

"sudahlah, biarkan Tuan pahlawan menonton, lagipula dia tidak mengganggu kan." Kata Yurikaze sambil menepuk bahu Flaire dan akhirnya Flaire setuju dan menerutkan latihan bersama Yurikaze

* * *

**Keterangan mengenai Salvados**

**Salvados adalah alat petarung yang awalnya berbentuk cincin, Wujud Asli Salvados adalah pedang dengan elemen Api, walau sebetulnya bukan Cuma bisa berbentuk senjata saja, Salvados disebut-sebut sebagai alat petarung terkuat diFlogan. Dan Jurus yang kita ketahui sampai sekarang hanya Satu**

**-seibā, tsuin'eakatto: Yaitu Jurus kebanggaan rakyat Villoure selain Salvados yang memiliki kekuatan ini adalah belati milik Flaire, bedanya jika belati milik Flaire memunculkan tebasan angin, sedangkan Salvados asalah tebasan api**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 6**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U, Naruto. U & Milia. F. Villoure**

**Pulang**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

* * *

Dicerita sebelumnya Yoga yang sadar dari komanya, akibat serangan monster hanya ada waktu sekitar tujuh hingga sepuluh hari lagi sebelum pulang ke dunia asalnya dan empat hari lagi Milia akan mengadakan konser atas kemenangan dan perjanjian damai antar dua kerajaan.

**Q: Berarti di Chapter ini suda nemuin cara buat mengembali'in yoga yahh …**

**A: iya, sudah, prosesnya sama seperti saat Yoga dipanggil ke Flogan**

* * *

**Istana Villoure**

* * *

**Halaman Belakang Istana Villoure**

Hari demi hari berganti, sejak hari itu Yoga sering bertemu Milia dihalaman belakang Istana untuk sekedar saling mengobrol dan bercanda dan tidak terasa sudah empat hari. Dimana hari itu Milia akan mengadakan Konser.

Miia pun bersamangat menyanyikan lagu yang dibawanya. Sedangkan itu dibangku penonton ada Flaire, Yurikaze, Silviana, Kira, Yoona dan Yoga.

"terima kasih putri Milia, ini malam terindah yang pernah ku lihat, aku bersyukur berteu dengan mu dan semuanya, juga menjadi ksatria bagi Villoure ini." Kata Yoga tersenyum, sedangkan Milia pun terus bernyanyi. Sampai akhirnya malam berganti pagi

* * *

**Istana Villoure**

* * *

**Tempat Latihan Prajurit Villoure**

"pagi semua." Kata Yoga sambil memasuki tempat latihan itu.

"wah….wah ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kau datang kesini sepagi ini." Kata Flaire

"aku Cuma ingin mengasah kekuatan ku saja, oh iya aku ingin kau dan Yurikaze melawan ku sekaligus." Kata Yoga tersenyum

Mendengar itu Flaire hanya bisa bengong. "kau serius?" kata Flaire

"tentu saja aku serius." Kata Yoga

"hwahahaha….. kau itu semakin bodoh ya." Kata Flaire sambil tertawa

"baiklah aku terima tantangan mu." Kata Yurikaze

"ta…tapi…" kata Flaire

"sudahlah kita ikutin saja, lagian ini hari-hari terakhirnya disini, kita harus memberinya kenangan yang bagus, benarkan tuan ksatria." Kata Yurikaze tersenyum dan hanya dibalas senyuman juga oleh Yoga

"hah… baiklah kalau begitu, ayo bersiap." Kata Flaire bersiap.

"ayo …hhhyyaattt…." Kata mereka bertiga sambil saling menembas. Yoga pun menghindari serangan Yurikaze dan bersamaan dengan itu Yoga menahan serangan Flaire.

* * *

**Laboratorium Istana Villoure**

"Yoona bagaimana dengan yang ku minta?" kata Milia

"begini tuan putri kami bisa mengirim kamu dan tuan ksatria disaat bersamaan, tapi sayangnya kekuatannya kurang." Kata Yoona

"oh begitu ya, kalau dipisah gimana? Jadi sekarang Yoga, terus bebrapa waktu kemudian baru aku." Kata Milia

"kalau itu tidak bisa, karena kekuatannya Cuma bisa digunakan satu kali." Kata Yoona

"jadi begitu ya, apa tidak ada cara lain." Kata Milia menunduk

"tenang saja tuan putri kami akan berusaha mengirim kalian berdua ke dunianya tuan ksatria, aku janji." Kata Yoona member Milia semangat

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku percaya sama kamu. Tolong ya." Kata Milia keluar dari laboratorium sambil bersenandung.

"baiklah… aku harus kambali bekerja dan berjuang untuk bisa mengembalikan tuan kesatria dan memgirim tuan putri ke dunia tuan Ksatria." Kata Yoona bersemangat

* * *

**Tempat Latihan Prajurit Villoure**

"hah…hah…hah… akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Yoga yang berhasil mengalahkan Flaire dan Yurikaze

"hah…hah… kau semakin kuat ya tuan ksatria." Kata Yurikaze

"hehehe… terima kasih, baiklah aku harus menemani tuan putri." Kata Yoga sambil keluar tempat latihan

* * *

**Halaman Belakang Istana Villoure**

"yo. putri Milia." Kata yoga sambil menghampiri Milia yang duduk dihalaman belakang istana yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga sambil menunggu Yoga

"eh Yoga, ayo aku siap." Kata Milia

"baiklah ayo." Kata Yoga sambil membewa skateboard miliknya dan memberikan ke Milia

Kenapa? Karena sudah beberapa hari ini belakangan ini Yoga melatih Milia untuk belajar Skateboard dan Yoga pun setuju saat Milia minta dilatih untuk bisa mengendarai Skateboard miliknya.

Hari pun terus berganti, Yoga dan Milia pun saling tertawa dan menikmati hari-hari itu hingga akhirnya hari dimana Yoga harus kembali datang.

* * *

**Kerajaan Villoure**

"baiklah aku siap." Kata Yoga yang sudah berdiri ditengah lingkaran.

Aneh, kenapa Cuma Yoga? Ya itu dikarenakan sihirnya tidak cukup untuk berdua, walaupun diawal Milia menolak, tapi Yoga berjanji untuk kembali dan memberikannya ponsel dan skateboard miliknya kepada Milia, akhirnya Milia setuju dan dia juga berjanji suatu hari akan datang ke dunia Yoga

"baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Kata Milia tersenyum sedih

"ya.." kata Yoga

Lingkaran yang Yoga pijak pun mulai bersinar dan mulai menangkat Yoga secara perlahan. Milia yang sudah bisa menahan perasaannya lagi langsung berlari dan memegang tangan Yoga

"ku mohon jangan pergi, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu." Kata Milia sambil menangis.

"tapi, aku kan sudah berjanji akan kembali." Kata Yoga tidak tega melihat Milia menangis

"Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Milia sambil terus menangis, tapi karena kekuatan sangat kuat tangan Yoga dan Milia pun terlepas dan yoga kembali ke Jepang meninggalkan Milia yang terduduk lemas sambil menangis

* * *

**Sementara itu diJepang**

"eemm… ini." Kata seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja bangun.

"hei Yoga ayo berangkat." Kata seseorang perempuan dari luar jendela

"ya aku kesana." Kata Yoga yang langsung mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, setelah mengambil roti dan memakai sepatu Yoga langsung keluar dan jalan menuju sekolah bersama perempuan tersebut

"kenapa lama sekali sih." Kata perempuan tersebut sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"maaf…maaf aku ketiduran. Hehehe…." Kata Yoga

"oh iya ngomong – ngomong mana skate mu dan yang ada ditangan mu itu cincin kan." Kata perempuan itu

Yoga yang menyadarinya langsung melihat tangannya yang masih dipasangi cincin Salvados, melihat itu Yoga hanya tersenyum 'jadi itu bukan mimpi.' Kata Yoga dalam hati.

"hei kenapa kau senyum – senyum, hayo lagi mikirin apa." Kata perempuan itu menggoda

"ah tidak ada kok, soal skate ku itu sudah ku berikan kepada seseorang, daripada itu ayo kita berangkat, ini kan awal masuk sekolah. Ayo Naruko." Kata Yoga sambil berlari

"hei Yoga tunggu…" kata Naruko ikut berlari.

'terima kasih, rupanya itu semua bukan mimpi. Aku senang bisa ke Flogan dan bertemu dengan banyak teman disana. Aku harap aku bisa kembali kesana, tapi aku akan kesana tidak sendiri. Melainkan, bersama Naruko dan memperkenalkan Naruko kepada semua yang ada diFlogan.' Kata Yoga dalam hati.

* * *

**Keterangan mengenai Belati Flaire**

**Belati milik Flaire, termasuk salah satu senjata terkuat di kerajaan Villoure, berbeda dengan Salvados dan Savala, senjata ini tidak berbentuk benda, melainkan tetap berbentuk senjata. Kekuatannya juga Cuma baru satu**

** -seibā, tsuin'eakatto: berbeda dengan Salvados yang emnegluarkan api, belati ini mengeluarkan kilatan angin yang cepat dan kuat bahkan bisa menghancurkan gedung pencakar langit tingkat dua ratus dengan sekali tebasan. Berbeda dengan Salvados, belati ini menebas dengan cara menyilangkan kedua belati secara bersamaan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 7**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Naruto. U**

**Awal Yang Baru**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

Di cerita sebelumnya, Yoga kembali keJepang, setelah Yoona menemukan cara untuk Yoga kembali, tetapi sesaat sebelum itu Milia mengungkapkan Cintanya kepada Yoga. Sebelum Yoga membalas ungkapan cinta Milia, Yoga sudah pindah keJepang

* * *

**Q: Jadi Naruko kayak lupa ingatan gitu kah sama kejadian sebelumnya? **

**Kirain di chapter ini ( chap 6 ) Milia bisa ikut ke Jepang, terus dikenalin sama Naruko, hehe, ternyata salah, wkwkwkwk**

**A: yang lupa ingatan itu Yoga, Yoga mengira itu Cuma mimpi. **

**Terus, memang awalnya aku ingin membuat Milia bisa ikut ke Jepang dan dikenalin Oleh Naruko, tapi jika begitu alurnya akan aneh.**

* * *

**diJepang**

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen**

"hei Yoga semester baru ini, kenapa sering melamun. Bahkan tadi saat pembukaan pidato. Kamu malah cuek dan tidak mendengarkan. Apa kamu lagi ada masalah?" kata Naruko.

"ah tidak ada apa – apa kok, Cuma lagi bosan saja." Kata Yoga sedangkan Naruko hanya ber-oh ria saja.

Sekarang Yoga dan Naruko berada diatap sekolah, untuk menikmati bekal yang Naruko bawa. Yoga memang suka berada di balkon sekolah untuk menikmati udara yang segar dan terkadang untuk Tidur

"oh iya, kalau tidak salah nanti ada pertandingan ya." Kata Naruko

"iya, sekaligus aku akan dites untuk menjadi kapten untuk pertama kali." Kata Yoga sambil menghela nafas

"ya mau gimana lagi, kelas tiga sekarang kan lagi fokus ujian, jadi wajar kalau kau ditunjuk sebagai kapten pengganti." Kata Naruko tersenyum

"oh iya… ngomong – ngomong saat aku itu, kau mau bilang sesuatu saat aku kembali. Selagi Cuma berdua, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Kata Yoga.

Mendengar hal itu Naruko langsung memerah. "o..oh soal itu…eemm… aku lupa hehehe…" kata Naruko

"apa kau menyukai ku Naruko?" kata Yoga sambil menatap awan

Naruko hanya bisa terkejut dan menunduk "a… aku…" kata Naruko gugup

"ayolah jawab pertanyaan ku." Kata Yoga

"i..iya aku menyukai mu Yoga, sejak lama. Aku menyukai mu." Kata Naruko

Mendengar hal itu Yoga tersenyum, "syukurlah. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan jika ada orang lain yang juga menyukai ku?" kata Yoga

Naruko hanya shok mendengarnya. "a…aku tidak tau Yoga." Kata Naruko sedih

Yoga yang melihat Naruko sedih, secara reflex langsung memeluk Naruko. "dengar Naruko, aku mencintai mu dengan dirinya. Jadi aku minta kau bersabar. Aku janji akan bersikap adil dan akan melindungi kalian berdua." Kata Yoga.

Sedangkan Naruko tidak menjawab sama sekali, Yoga yang merasa aneh. Melepas pelukkannya dan melihat Naruko yang pucat. Melihat hal itu, Yoga menempelkan tangannya ke kening Naruko. 'panas sekali.' Kata Yoga dalam hati. Yoga pun langsung menggendong naruko dan membawanya ke klinik sekolah.

Setelah menidurkan Naruko dikasur, Yoga menelepon Sara, yang merupakan sahabat Naruko dan juga Manajer seangkatan dengan Naruko.

'ha..halo Yoga ada apa?' kata Sara

"bisa ke klinik sekolah sekarang, begini Naruko terkena demam sedangkan Shizune, penjaga klinik Sekolah sedang keluar. Bisa tidak kau menemaninya." Kata Yoga

Sara merupakan anak yang setia kepada sahabat – sahabatnya. Itulah yang Naruko suka dari Sara. "baik aku akan segera kesana." Kata Sara

Sesampainya Sara di klinik sekolah, Sara menuju tempat Naruko berbaring. "Yoga, bagaimana kondisinya." Kata sara.

"masih belum ada perkembangan, demamnya masih tinggi. Walaupun tadi Naruko sempat sadar dan bilang tidak ingin pulang, tapi jika begini terus. Dia harus di bawa kerumah sakit." Kata Yoga

Sara pun baru kali ini melihat wajah Yoga sedih. "Yoga sudah aku akan menemaninya. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku janji." Kata Sara

"baiklah, kalau begitu tolongjaga Naruko. Aku ingin ke klub sepak bola, lagipula para senpai juga ada disana, aku ingin menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama aku menghilang." Kata Yoga sambil meninggalkan klinik sekolah, sedangkan Sara duduk disebelah Naruko da menemaninya hingga Shizune datang

* * *

**Klub Sepak Bola Konoha Gakuen**

Sesampainya di tempat klub sepak bola, Yoga langsung mengikuti latihan dan arahan dari pelatih. Setelah lima belas menit melakukan pemanasan dan latiha, semua diberi istirahat sepuluh menit, selama sepuluh menit itu Yoga menceritakan pengalamannya selama dia menghilang, awalnya memang pada tidak ada yang mempercayainya. Bahkan Yoga dibilang sudah gila, tapi para Senpai, terutama Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno mereka mempercayainya, karena selama ini Yoga tidak pernah berbohong

"jadi selama liburan kemarin kamu berada diFlogan dan menjadi ksatria." Kata Sasuke

"iya begitulah hehehe…." Kata Yoga sambil tertawa.

"oh iya dimana Naruko?" kata Sakura

"dia demam sekarang lagi klinik sekolah dan ditemani oleh Sara." Kata Yoga

Sakura pun langsung menarik Ino ke klinik Sekolah

"hei Forehead apa yang kau lakukan?' kata Ino kesal

"sudah diam dan ikut saja Inopig." Kata Sakura yang terus menarik tangan Ino

Setelah sepuluh menit, semua pun kembali berlatih dan kali ini akan dibagi menjadi dua Tim. Tim merah, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Yoga dan sisanya anak kelas dua dan kelas satu. Sedangkan Tim biru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino dan sisanya anak kelas dua. Pertandingan pun dimulai selama tiga puluh menit.

* * *

**Klinik Konoha Gakuen**

"hei Sara, bagaimana keadaan Naruko?" kat Sakura memasuki klinik sekolah bersama Ino

"oh senpai, demamnya sudah turun. Tinggal menunggu Naruko bangun saja kok." Kata Sara, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya ber-oh ria.

"oh iya ngomong – ngomong, lawan kita nanti Tendo Gakuen ya?" kata Sara

"iya, memang kenapa?" kata Sakura

"disana ada temanku, dia sangat hebat. Bahkan melebihi Sasuke Senpai dan Yoga." Kata Sara

Sakura dan Ino mendengar hal itu, langsung mengerutkan dahinya, "kamu serius?" kata Sakura

"iya, dia bahkan memenangkan pertandingan antar SD se-ASIA." Kata Sara. Disaat itu juga Naruko membuka matanya, Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung mendekati Naruko.

"Naruko, kamu sudah sadar." Kata Sakura

"iya, Sakura senpai." Kata Naruko sambil berusaha duduk dibantu Sara

"terima kasih ya Sara-chan. Aku lebih baik pulang saja." Kata Naruko

"ya lebih baik begitu, aku akan membuat surat izin." Kata Shizune

"terima kasih." Kata Naruko lemah

Shizune pun langsung membuat surat izin untuk Naruko, setelah selesai Naruko diantar Sakura untuk pulang. Kenapa Sakura, bukannya Yoga? Rupanya Naruko meminta Sakura supaya Yoga fokus sama latihannya, saat Sakura menelepon Yoga.

* * *

**Klub Sepak Bola Konoha Gakuen**

Yoga pun langsung mengerti dan mempercayakan Naruko kepada Sakura, sedangkan dirinya memfokuskan latihannya supaya tidak mengecewakan Naruko.

"baiklah latihannya cukup sampai disini." Kata pelatih

"hah…hah… Yoga kau gila ya, tadi itu Cuma latihan. Bukannya pertandingan." Kata Lee

"maaf….maaf… aku terlalu semangat he…he..he…" kata Yoga sambil menggaruk- garuk rambut belakangnya. "baiklah aku harus pulang, tadi Naruko sudah pulang. Aku ingin menjenguknya." Kata Yoga lagi

"baiklah aku ikut." kata Sasuke

Yoga pun mengiyakannya dan mereka langsung pulang menjenguk Naruko, ya tentunya Yoga dan Sasuke sudah meminta izin kepada wali kelas masing –masing dan guru yang mengajar dikelas masing-masing

Mereka berdua pun naik motor yang dikendarai Sasuke, ya itu karena skateboard Yoga sudah diberikan Milia, lagipula lebih cepat naik Motor.

* * *

**Namikaze House**

"oh kalian berdua." Kata Sakura

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Sasuke

"mengantar Naruko pulang." Kata Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria

"terus naruko mana?" kata Yoga

"dia sedang istirahat, sudah lebih biarkan dia dulu. Oh iya Sasuke bisa antar aku ke sekolah?" kata Sakura

Yoga yang mengerti kemauan Sakura langsung turun, "ya sudah aku akan pulang sendiri, lagipula dari sini dekat kok." Kata Yoga. Sakura pun langsung naik ke motor Sasuke dan kembali ke sekolah bersama Sasuke.

Yoga rupanya tidak pulang, melainkan masuk ke rumah keluarga Namikaze

Ting…tong…ting..tong….

"iya, sebentar." Kata perempuan dari dalam dan membukakan pintu. Perempuan itu pun kaget melihat Yoga didepan rumah. "eh Yoga ya, lama gak jumpa. Sekarang sudah besar ya, oh iya masuk dulu." Kata perempuan itu a.k.a Kushina

Setelah mempersilahkan Yoga untuk duduk, kushina pun menanyakan kedatangan Yoga & terus kondisi kedua orang tuanya. Yoga pun bilang untuk menjenguk Naruko dan soal kedua orang tuanya mereka baik – baik saja. Kushina pun mempersilahkan Yoga ke kamar Naruko.

"Naruko, Yoga datang nih." Kata Kushina lembut.

Naruko pun membukakan pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Yoga untuk masuk.

"Yoga mau bibi buatin apa?" kata Kushina lembut

"ah tidak usah, lagipula aku tidak lama kok bi." Kata Yoga

"baiklah." Kata Kushina sambil menuju ruang keluarga

* * *

**Kamar Naruko**

"ano Yoga-kun maaf ya, karena aku. Kamu jadi izin." Kata Naruko.

"ah tidak apa-apa, oh iya kamu kok pindah kamar?" kata Yoga

"itu karena anak kandung ibu dan ayah sudah datang, jadi aku pindah deh." Kata Naruko sambil duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

Yoga pun mendekati Naruko dan meniduri dikasurnya juga tidak lupa menyelimutinya. "lebih baik kamu istirahat saja, soal saudara mu itu. Aku sudah dengar dari Sasuke senpai kok." Kata Yoga. Naruko pun hanya diam saja.

"baiklah aku akan pulang." Kata Yoga sambil berdiri.

"mau ku antar?" kata Naruko

"lebih baik kamu istirahat saja, cepat sembuh ya." Kata Yoga dan meninggalkan Naruko.

Yoga pun pamit sama Kushina dan pulang menuju Rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari rumah Naruko


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 8**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Naruto. U**

**Hilangnya Naruko**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

Dicerita sebelumnya Yoga yang telah kembali keJepang, mengikuti kembali kegiatannya seperti sekolah dan latihan diclub sepak bola, sedangkan Naruko mengalami demam akibat perlakuan Kushina

* * *

**Q: aaaa, kushina beda banget deh kalo ada yoga , jadi kaya gimana gitu kasian sama naruko nya  
gak nyangka kalo yoga ternyata juga suka sama milia  
kalo naruko beneran denger mungkin bisa nangis dia ya senpai**

**A: kushina mana mungkin menunjukkan kalo dia menyiksa naruko didepan yoga, karena yang yoga tau kushina orangnya baik. Jadi kushina menjaga imagenya aja didepan yoga  
mungkin, karena pas tau yoga menyukai orang lain aja dia sudah shok, padahal itu jika lho, naruko langsung shok mendengarnya**

* * *

**Jepang**

Yoga sudah sekitar seminggu tinggal diJepang, tapi Yoga masih belum mengetahui soal penyiksaan yang dilakukan keluarga Namikaze terhadap Naruko, setiap Yoga kesana Kushina, Minato dan Naruto selalu bersikap ramah terhadap Yoga dan Naruko. Naruko sendiri juga tidak bisa melawan, karena bagaimana juga Kushina dan Minato telah merawatnya selama ini, jadi Naruko juga menutupi dari Yoga soal penyiksaan terhadap dirinya.

* * *

**Namikaze House**

Sekarang Naruko sedang membersihkan halamanwalaupun sekarang dia masih dalam keadaan demam, akibat perintah langsung dari Kushina, Naruko dengan tulus megerjakan pekerjaan itu walau dirinya sedang sakit.

"hei Naruko jika sudah selesai kau temani Naruto, katanya dia ingin makan diluar bersama mu." Kata Kushina dengan nada membentak

"baik nyonya." Kata Naruko yang sudah pucat dan lemah

Sedangkan Minato yang melihat Naruko hanya diam dan tidak peduli kepadanya, tapi Naruko tetap sabar dan menyayangi keluarga Namikaze, juga menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga sendiri.

Naruko yang telah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, langsung menemani Naruto untuk makan siang direstoran yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

* * *

**RestoranAkimichi**

Saat berada direstoran keluarga milik Akimichi Chouji, Naruko terkejut, karena dia melihat Yoga dan semua orang diklub sepak bola, bahkan termasuk para manajer dan pelatih pun ada. Saat Naruko ingin memutar keluar, Yoga melihat dan memanggil Naruko

"hei Naruko, sini kita makan bareng semua juga hadir." Kata Yoga

Naruko yang awalnya ingin keluar, langsung memutar arah dan kemeja dimana Yoga dan yang lainnya berada, belum sempat sampai disana, Naruto memegang tangan Naruko dengan sedikit keras dan menatap Naruko dengan isyarat untuk jangan kesana. Naruko pun mengikuti keinginan Naruto dan memilih duduk dimeja yang berada di dekata kaca, Yoga yang melihat hal itu hanya merasa aneh. Tapi Yoga tak pernah negative thinking tentang orang lain. Jadi Yoga membiarkan Naruko dan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung memesan beberapa mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo, sedangkan Naruko hanya memesan air putih. Itu dikarenakan Naruko tidak membawa banyak uang dan Kushina juga tidak memberi Naruko atau setidaknya memberi Naruto uang untuk makan direstoran. Jadisemua biaya ditanggung oleh Naruko, setelah kenyang Naruko langsung meminta bon bayaran, Naruko hanya bisa pasrah karena uang jajan bulanannya telah habis. Setelah itu Naruto meminta Naruko untuk ketaman dan Naruko pun menurutinya

* * *

**Taman Konoha**

Sekarang Naruto dan Naruko berada ditaman mereka disana untuk menikmati terbenamnya matahari, setelah selesai Narukoyang merasa dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri, dia langsung duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah kursi roda Naruto. Baru sebentar Naruko duduk, Naruto langsung meminta Naruko untuk pulang.

* * *

**Namikaze House**

Setelah sampai dirumah, Naruko langsung disuruh untuk membuat makan malam oleh Kushina, setelah selesai dan saat Naruko ingin makan, Naruko langsung dipaksa Kushina untuk diam dikamarnya.

* * *

**Kamar Naruko**

Sesampainya dikamar Naruko langsung meniduri dirinya dikasurnya yang tipis. Naruko pun yang telah lelah langsung tidur dikasurnya. Baru beberapa menit Naruko tidur pintu kamar Naruko langsung digedor – gedor dari luar, Naruko pun terbangun dan membuka pintu.

"mau sampai kapan kamu tidur hah? Mandi sana, setelah beresin bekas kami makan" bentak Kushina.

Naruko pun yang masih lelah tetap menurutinya, dia pun keluar dari kamarnya

* * *

**Namikaze House**

Saat Naruko sedang mandi, dia merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat sakit. Ya mungkin akibat kelelahan karena seharian ini dia tidak istirahat, apalagi dia juga sedang sakit. Setelah mandi dan memakai baju. Naruko pun menggabungkan sisa makanan Naruto, Minato dan Kushina kepiringnya yang terbuat dari plastik yang using dan walaupun hanya dua sendok makan, Naruko bersyukur karena bisa makan. Setelah itu Naruko pun membereskan bekas makan keluarga Namikaz, setelah itu baru piring miliknya dan membawa piring itu ke kemarnya

* * *

**Kamar Naruko**

Saat dia kembali ke kamar dan mengunci kamarnya, piring yang tadi dibawanya ditaruh diatas meja belajar yang sudah lapuk. Saat Naruko ingin kembali berbaring dikasur tipis miliknya, tiba – tiba ada lubang dimensi yang menariknya sama seperti saat Yoga ditarik ke **Flogan.**

* * *

**Kerajaan Scarlet**

"ini dimana?" kata Naruko

"selamat datang dikerajaan **Scarlet**." Kata sosok bayangan hitam

"pulangkan aku, aku tidak ingin disini." Kata naruko

Saat itu dari sosok hitam tersebut mengeluarkan laser berwarna ungu ke dahi Naruko, Naruko pun langsung berada dalam kondisi tidak sadar, karena efek dari laser tersebut.

"baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah bagian dari kerajaan **Scarlet**, misi pertama mu adalah hancurkan Kerajaan **Villoure**." Kata sosok bayangan hitam tersebut.

"siap yang mulia." Kata naruko patuh

* * *

**Jepang**

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen**

Saat ini Yoga berada diatap gedung sekolah, Yoga terlihat tidak semangat seperti biasanya, itu dikarena berita yang Yoga baca tadi pagi, bahwa Naruko telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan saat dikelas pun dan diklub sepak bola pun Yoga tidak seperti biasanya.

"hei melamun saja, tenang Naruko pasti ditemukan." Kata Shikamaru

Sedangkan Yoga tidak menanggapi omongan Shikamru barusan.

"oh iya dua hari lagi aku, Sasuke,Sakura dan Ino ingin kepantai. Gimana kau mau ikut?" kata Shikamaru dan sayangnya Yoga pun masih tidak menanggapinya.

"hei ayolah, aku jadi merasa bicara dengan batu jika kau tidak menggapinya." Kata Shikamaru

"baiklah akan kupikirkan, aku akan ikut atau tidak." Kata Yoga sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru diatap Sekolah

Yoga pun hari ini benar – benar seperti orang yang kehilangan setengah hidupnya. Yoga bahkan saat meminta izin untuk pulang.

* * *

**Sawada House**

'kau dimana Naruko, apa saat aku menghilang kau seperti ini.' Kata Yoga dalam hati

Saat Yoga lagi memikirkan Naruko, tiba – tiba telepon dirumah Yoga berbunyi, Yoga yang dalam dunianya langsung terkejut dan mengangkat telepon tersebut

"halo" kata Yoga

'Yoga? Ini Yoga kan.' Kata suara perempuan diseberang telepon

Yoga yang mengenali itu suara Milia langsung terkejut. "iya, ini Milia bukan." Kata Yoga

'iya, Yoga tolong kembali ke **Villoure**, kerajaan **Villoure** sekarang kacau karena diserang.' Kata Milia panic

"diserang gimana? Bukannya sudah damai." Kata Yoga

'bukan, ini bukan Silviana. Tapi mereka dari Kerajaan **Scarlet**.' Kata Milia

"kerajaan **Scarlet?** Aku baru dengar." Kata Yoga

'itu karena mereka diasingkan. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan untuk menguasai** Flogan.** Karena itu mereka diasingkan, sekarang Kira, Silviana dan yang lainnya lagi bertarung dan bekerja sama.' Kata Milia

"begitu baiklah aku akan kesana." Kata Yoga

'kalau begitu aku akan mengirim rubah yang waktu itu ketempat mu sekarang.' Kata Milia

Yoga pun langsung masuk kekamarnya dan memasang cincin **Salvados**. Di jarinya dan saat Yoga turun sudah ada Rubah yang menunggunya.

"baiklah ayo." Kata Yoga dan disaat itu sirubah langsung membuka gerbang dimensi. Yoga dan rubah pun memasuki lubang tersebut dan menuju **Flogan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 9**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Milia F**

**Kemarahan Yoga**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

Dicerita sebelumnya Naruko yang selalu disiksa oleh keluarga Namikaze terhisap kedimensi lain dan Yoga yang mengetahui kabar itu mengalami dispresi sampai Yoga mendengar kabar bahwa kerajaan **Villoure **diserang. Yoga pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke **Villoure.**

* * *

**Kerajaan Villoure**

"ini…**Villoure.**" Kata Yoga yang tidak percaya bahwa kerajaan Villoure telah hancur dan terbakar dimana – mana

"Yoga kau kah itu." Kata suara perempuan yang lemah, walaupun gitu Yoga tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Yoga pun mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan Milia dalam kondisi yang terluka parah.

Yoga pun berlari mendekati Milia dan memegang pundaknya. "hei apa yang terjadi?" Kata Yoga yang terlihat cemas

"rupanya kau telah datang Yoga." Kata Milia senang dan akhirnya pingsan. Yoga pun menidurkan Milia.

"Salvados…" teriak Yoga dan Salvados pun berubah menjadi pedang dan menuju Istana **Villoure**

**Istana Villoure**

Yoga pun berlari dan mencari penyebab kerajaan **Villoure** hancur dan saat itu Yoga melihat seseorang yang hendak menyerang Flaire. Orang tersebut memakai mantel berwarna hitam. Yoga pun berlari dan berjasil menahan serangan orang yang akan menyerang Flaire, tapi saat itu Yoga terkejut karena orang itu adalah Naruko. Yoga yang berhasil menghalau serangan tersebut membuat Naruko melompat kebelakang.

Saat Yoga masih tidak percaya, Flaire langsung menyerang kearah Naruko. "rasakan ini." Teriak Flaire.

Yoga yang terkejut secara refleks menahan serangan Flaire dan itu membuat Flaire terkejut. "hei apa yang kau lakukan." Kata Flaire

Yoga pun mementalkan srangan Flaire. "biar aku yang mengalahkannya, aku tidak ingin ada yang melukainya." Kata Yoga

"hei yoga apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak liat karena dia kerajaan Villoure hancur, bukan Cuma itu tuan putri pun terluka parah karenanya." Kata Flaire tidak terima, tapi sayangnya Yoga tidak menggubrisnya.

Naruko pun berusaha menyerang Yoga sekuat tenaga, tapi semu serangannya dapat dihindari

**Sementara itu di sebelah timur Istana Villoure**

"Yoga.." kata Milia yang baru sadarkan diri, dia pun menaiki sunbird yang ada disebelahnya. Menuju tempat Yoga dan Naruko bertarung.

**Istana Villoure**

Yoga pun menghindari serangan Naruko dengan cara memutar dan saat berada dibelakangnya Yoga memukul tengkuk Naruko dengan cukup keras dan menyebabkan Naruko Pingsan. Disaat itu Flaire yang masih emosi berusaha menyerang Naruko, tapi dihentikan Yurikaze.

"hentikan Flaire, kita percayakan pada tuan ksatria." Kata Yurikaze, Yoga yang melihat hanya tersenyum. Karena Yurikaze memahaminya.

Milia yang baru sampai langsung memeluk Yoga. "terima kasih, sekali lagi kamu telah menyelamatkan Kerajaan ini." Kata Milia.

"sudah seharusnya kan, oh iya Milia kau bisa menghilangkan kekuatan jahat pada dia." Kata Yoga menunjuk Naruko.

Naruko dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang Yoga ucapka. "hei apa maksudmu dengan itu, kau mau membahayakan kerajaan ini lagi hah." Kata Flaire tidak terima.

"sudahlah Flaire aku akan melakukannya." Kata Milia

"tapi tuan putri." Kata Flaire yang masih belum bisa nemerima.

Tapi Naruko tidak menggubrisnya dan mengaktifkan kekuatan Savala dan nengubah Savala menjadi pedang berwarna merah muda "kyūin hanzai." Kata Milia dan aura hitam yang ada ditubuh Naruko terhisap kedalam pedang savala tersebut.

Setelah selesai Milia pun mengembalikan Savala kebentuk cincin dan terjatuh, sebelum terjatuh Yoga menahan milia dan menggedongnya dipunggungnya sedangkan Naruko digendong dengan bridal style.

Yoga pun membawa Naruko dan Milia ke kamar Milia dan meniduri mereka berdua dan menyelimutinya. Setelah itu Yoga pun langsung menjelaskan soal Naruko kepada Yurikaze dan Flaire, awalnya Flaire tidak menerimanya. Tapi Flaire berubah pikiran setelah melihat Yoga bersujud. Yoga, Flaire, Yurikaze dan semua rakyat dan juga para prajurit **Villoure** membengun kembali kerajaan **Villoure.**

Yona pun menyiapkan desain baru buat Istana **Villoure** dan itu disetujui oleh Yurikaze. Mereka semua pun langsung membangun istanya serta para rumah penduduk dikerajaan **Villoure.** Saat lagi pada membangun datanglah Silviana, Kira dan para Prajurit **Flouren** dan membantu membangun kerajaan **Villoure** yang baru.

Setelah selesai Yoga pun meminta izin untuk menuju ke kerajaan **Scarlet**, walaupun awalnya Flaire tidak mengizinkannya, tapi Flaire melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan dimata Yoga dan Flaire pun hanya bisa menunduk, Yoga pun langsung menuju kerajaan **Scarlet** dengan skateboardnya

**Kamar Milia**

Milia pun yang sadar lebih dulu dari Naruko melihat Yoga keluar dari istana. Saat Milia membuka kamarnya dia bertemu dengan Silviana yang sudah ada didepan kamarnya

"Silviana." Kata Milia terkejut.

"gimana kondisi mu Milia?" kata silviana yang kembali membawa Milia ke kasurnya. Silviana melaukan ini supaya saat Milia dan Naruko bangun mereka tidak pergi ke kaerajaan **Scarlet** untuk menyusul Yoga.

"sudah tidak apa-apa. Oh iya tadi aku melihat Yoga keluar istana. Dia mau kemana?" kata Milia

"dia Cuma ingin melihat kota Villoure yang katanya juga hancur." Kata Silviana berbohong dan milia pun mempercayainya

Saat Silviana dan Milia lagi mengobrol. Naruko pun tersadar. "ini dimana?" kata Naruko

"oh kau sudah bangun. Ini di Istana Vlloure dan kamu sekarang ada di kamarku, perkenalkan nama ku putri Milia Floura Villoure." Kata Milia.

Naruko pun terkejut 'jadi ini tempat yang Yoga ceritakan.' Kata Naruko dalam hati.

"a….ano nama kamu siapa?" kata Milia ragu

"nama ku Umida Naruko. Aku teman dan sahabat Yoga dari kecil." Kata Naruko menabat tangan Milia

"ehem…" Silviana yang daritadi sepertinya tidak dianggap hanya bisa berdehem.

"oh maaf ini putri Silviana dari kerajaan Flouren." Kata Milia memperkenalkan Silviana ke Naruko

"nama ku Silviana Riscou Floiren. Salam kenal" kata Silviana mengulurkan tangan ke Naruko.

Naruko pun menjabat uluran tangan Silviana "Naruko Umida, salam kenal juga." Kata Naruko tersenyum

"oh iya Naruko, apa kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Bagaiman cara mu kesini?" tanya Milia

"aku tidak terlalu ingat, saat aku masuk ke kamarku. Tiba- tiba ada pusaran yang menghisapku dan saat aku sadar, aku berada ditempat yang gelap dan saat itu tiba-tiba ada seperti cahaya ungu yang mengenai dahi ku, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun." Kata Naruko takut.

Karakter

*Yurikaze

-Umur: 24

-rambut berwarna coklat panjang

-pakaian yang digunakan di**Flogan**: memakai pakaian Ninja yang mirip dengan Haruno Sakura (Naruto) saat dia masih genin, bedanya milik Yurikaze tanpa lengan dan berawrna putih dengan lambang **Villoure** dipunggungnya

.

.

.

.

**Keterangan mengenai Savala**

**Salvados adalah alat petarung yang awalnya berbentuk cincin, Wujud Asli Savala adalah pedang dengan elemen penyembuh, Savala merupakan cincin pasangan dari Salvados yang digunakan oleh Yoga. Savala juga disebut-sebut sebagai alat penyembuh terkuat diFlogan. Dan Jurus yang kita ketahui sampai sekarang hanya Satu**


	10. Last Chapter

**Dimensi Baru**

**Chapter 10**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Milia F**

**Pertarungan Terakhir**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari anime DogDays dan ku ubah menjadi versi ku**

**Summary : Yoga a..aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku**

Dicerita sebelumnya Yoga yang sudah kesal langsung pergi ke kerajaan Scarlet sendiri, sementara itu Milia dan Naruko yang tidak mengetahui hal itu hanya berbincang-bincang dengan Silviana

* * *

**Kerajaan Scarlet**

"aakkhh…." Teriak seorang prajrit yang tertebas.

'hah….hah…ha… sial tidak kusangka prajuritnya sangat banyak, baiklah akan aku selesaikan.' Kata Yoga dalam hati. "seibā, tsuin'eakatto" tebasan itu berhasil memporak porandakan benteng kerajaan dan para prajurit pun banyak yang terbakar.

Yoga pun yang tidak ingin berlama-lama langsung menerobos masuk ke istana **Scarlet**

**Istana Villoure**

"hei Naruko bagaimana, jika kau menjadi pahlawan **Flouren**?" kata Silviana

"aku tidak bisa bertarung." Jawab Naruko sambil menundukkan kepala

"aku mohon, lagipula kita akan menyusul Yoga." Kata Silviana membujuk Naruko

Naruko pun akhirnya setuju dengan iming-iming dari Silviana

"eh kau tau Yoga dimana?" kata Milia cemas dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Silviana

Silviana pun menceritakan soal Yoga yang pergi ke kerejaan **Scarlet** untuk menghancurkan kerajaan tersebut. Milia dan Naruko hanya terkejut mendengar berita itu. Milia pun langsung meminta Silviana membantu mereka untuk menolong Yoga. Silviana pun hanya bisa menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Naruko yang sama cemasnya dengan Milia, ditepuk pundaknya oleh Silviana dan diberi Cincin oleh Silviana

"ini kekuatan yang kau butuhkan untuk menolonh Yoga." Kata Silviana sambil tersenyum. Naruko pun mengambil cincin tersebut dan memakainya di jari telunjuknya

Milia, Silviana dan naruko pun bersama prajurit-prajurit dari **Villoure **dan **Flouren** pergi menuju kerajaan **Scarlet **untuk menolong Yoga

**Kerajaan Scarlet**

"hah…hah…hah… ck, jadi kau yang menculik dan menghipnotis Naruko.' Kata yoga sambil memegang pundak kanannya

"kau mau apa jika itu benar." Kata sosok berambut putih dengan mata berwarna kuning

"ku pastikan kau mati. Rasakan ini…" teriak Yoga sambil menghunus pedang kearah sosok tersebut, tapi sosok tersebut bisa menghindarinya dan menebas punggung Yoga

Yoga yang sudah kehilangan lengan kanannya dan luka dipunggungnya, hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Yoga pun kembali menyerang sosok tersebut dan lagi-lagi bisa dihindari dan kembali Yoga ditebas oleh sosok tersebut, kali ini dari depan. Yoga yang sudah sekarat hanya bisa berpikir bisa menyerangnya walaupun Cuma sekali.

Yoga pun menyerang dengan kecepatan penuh kearah sosok itu. "rasakan ini seibā, tsuin'eakatto". Teriak Yoga

Serangan itu berhasil membakar 30 persen sosok tersebut, tapi disaat itu pun Yoga tumbang

Sementara itu Milia bersama Silviana dan Naruko, juga bersama para prajurit Villoure dan flouren memasuki istana **Scarlet**. Di depan pintu mereka semua dikejutan dengan kondisi Kira yang sudah tewas dengan banyak tebasan diseluruh tubuhnya dan kehilangan kedua lengannya. Silviana pun membawa jasad Kira dengan Moonbird. Moonbird adalah burung yang sama dengan Sunbird, bedanya jika Sunbird berwarna emas, sedangkan Moonbird berwarna perak

Mereka semua pun melanjutkan memasuki istana untuk mencari Yoga. Setelah mengetahui Kira tewas, kekhawatiran Milia dan Naruko semakin bertambah mereka takut jika Yoga juga tewas dan kekhawatiran itu menjadi nyata

"hei apa ini orang yang kalian cari." Kata sosok yang telah membunuh Yoga dan kira sambil melempar mayat Yoga. Mereka semua pun terkejut, terutama Milia dan Naruko. Sedangkan Silviana bersama seluruh prajurit dari kedua kerajaan dan juga Flaire, Vista dan Yurikaze. Sementara itu Milia berusaha menghidupkan kembali Yoga dan juga Kira, sedangkan Naruko yang dilanda kesedihan dan kemarahan langsung membantu Silviana dan yang lainnya dengan membangkitkan kekuatannya dan cincin yang dipakai naruko berubah menjadi busur berwarna perak.

Naruko pun memanah orang tersebut. "rasakan ini." Teriak Naruko melepaskan 3 anak panah, tapi sayangnya orang tersebut berhasil menghindarinya.

Jubah yang dikenakan pun terlepas dan itu membuat naruko bertambah terkejut, karena orang itu adalah Naruto. Naruto pun menghempaskan para prajurit ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menyebabkan banyak yang tewas.

"cukup naruto, apa sebenarnya mau mu?" kata Naruko, sedangkan Milia sudah menyerah. Karena Yoga dan Kira tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"sudah jelas untuk menguasai Flogan, lagipula aku sudah muak dengan Jepang, makanya mendirikan kerajaan dan membuat semua orang dibenua Flogan tau kekuatan dari kerajaan **Scarlet**." Bentak Naruto

Flaire dan Yurikaze langsung menyerang Naruto dari kiri dan kanan, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Saat Naruto mendarat, bagian Naruto yang terbakar langsung terkena panah. Keseimbangan Naruto pun goyah dan itu tdak di sia-siakan oleh Silviana dan Vista yang langsung menyerang Naruto dari depan dan belakang dan serangan terakhir dilakukan oleh Naruko dengan menembakan panah kejantung Naruto. Naruto pun langsung tumbang

Bersamaan dengan itu Milia, Naruko dan Silviana juga yang lainnya kembali ke Istana **Villoure** dan Istana** Flouren** untuk menguburkan Yoga dan Kira, setelah selesai kerajaan **Villoure** dan kerajaan **Flouren **menggabungkan diri dan mengubah nama menjadi kerajaan **Flogan** dan Naruko menjadi pahlawan di **Flogan**

The End

Terima kasih untuk review, Follows dan Favs nya karena sudah mengikuti cerita ini dan awal hingga akhir.

Maaf karena chapter ini sangat singkat, itu dikarena aku sudah tidak banyak punya ide lagi.

Sekali lagi ku ucapkan terima kasih

From: Nalu Kuran


End file.
